


Classic Rock Inspiration

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ktavnukkah 5777, M/M, but the aliens are still aliens and the droids are still droids, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Cassian wants some classic rock inspiration for his and Bodhi’s musical duo, possibly due to his curiosity about the texture of a certain classic rock artist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _music/dance_.  
>  Inspired by [AstriferousSprite](looktotheforce.tumblr.com)’s ideas about Bodhi and Cassian being a musical duo.

“You’ve never heard any of Jabba’s songs?”

Bodhi and Cassian, who had recently decided to become a musical duo, were in the library. They had arranged to meet in the library once a week to write songs and go back to Bodhi's house afterward to work on composition. It had been a good arrangement for the past couple of weeks. One of Bodhi’s dads, Chirrut, was a pianist and he sometimes helped them compose.

This week, however, Cassian had decided that they needed some classic rock inspiration. He’d said that he wanted to write something similar to one of Jabba’s songs.

Bodhi had never heard of Jabba before in his life.

“Okay, this is something you need to hear,” said Cassian, slipping a pair of headphones over Bodhi’s head and directing his attention to the screen.

Bodhi tried to pay attention to the song, but he couldn’t get past the low grumbling voice delivering the lyrics entirely in Huttese and with little vocal inflection. Or the sight of the Hutt in the video leaning in toward the microphone, with that enormous mouth and the long slimy tongue. Especially during the uncomfortably close-up shots the video took periodically…

He paused the video and took off the headphones, looking up at his boyfriend. “His music is… interesting,” he managed.

Cassian’s face lit up. “Interesting?” he asked. “It’s amazing! And kind of weirdly soothing. I listen to Jabba every night before bed.”

Bodhi winced. “You’re weird,” he said.

Cassian sat down next to Bodhi. “You know,” he continued, leaning back, “I’ve always been curious about the texture of Jabba. I wonder what it would be like to touch him, like his belly or something. You might think it’s disgusting, but who knows, it might be delicious.”

“Oh,” said Bodhi dejectedly. “So you love Jabba more than me.”

Cassian looked alarmed. “No no no, I didn’t mean that!” He tried to recover. “I just want to know his texture, that’s all! It’s nothing like…” He trailed off, looking for the right words. “What I’m saying is, I love you because of the time we’ve spent together. Jabba, I’m only curious about his texture, that’s all.”

Bodhi breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he bit back a laugh, because he thought of a horrible joke. He leaned over, cupping his hands around Cassian’s ear. “Are you curious about _my_ texture?” he whispered.

Cassian blushed and rolled his eyes.

Just then, the droid librarian K-2SO interrupted the moment. “Your volume 20 seconds ago averaged 88 decibels, which is 33 percent more than the volume allowed in this library. Please keep your volume below 66 decibels or I will have to ask you to leave."


End file.
